


wish you were here

by sapnapisapissbaby



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapnapisapissbaby/pseuds/sapnapisapissbaby
Summary: sapnap has a friend who dies
Relationships: minecraft youtubers - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> teehee

hello idfk how so works so this is a test chapter


	2. wish you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap has a friend who dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> a little dreamnap

"sapnap" dream said slowly walking up to him  
"I know you cant see me but I love you and George does to so make him happy" dream sighed   
"hi dream" ghostbur said twirling around  
"hi wil- ghostbur" dream said looking over to George who was walking towards sapnap   
"you miss him don't you" ghostbur said as he tilted his head  
"yea but why cant they see me and they see you" dream sniffled   
"well they cant see me right know you just have to be happy" ghostbur said hugging dream  
"sur-" dream got cut off by gorge  
"hi sapnap" George said getting closer to sapnap  
"hi George" sapnap sighed  
"hey we all miss him I mean its only been a week" George said  
"I know George but I saw him die I cant get it out of my head worst of all YOU KILLED HIM" sapnap said getting up and taking a step back  
"I know babe but I did it for you" George cooed   
"w-what" sapnap stuttered  
"I love you so much you don't need him I killed him for a reason" George said grabbing sapnaps wrist whispering in his ear  
"mmmm" sapnap moaned as George grinded against his

lets just say sapnap and George went home and slept I'm lazy and in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOODBYE  
> hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> teehee


End file.
